Disposable absorbent articles are well known in the art. A non-exhaustive list of examples of absorbent articles includes diapers, diaper covers, disposable diapers, training pants, feminine hygiene products and adult incontinence products. Disposable absorbent articles typically include one or more components that exhibit elastic properties so that such components can be stretched around the wearer's anatomy for a closer fit. For example, the waist portion of a disposable article preferably has the ability to stretch so that the article can fit snugly against the wearer's waist.
It is known to construct certain components of absorbent articles with an elastomeric film so that the components exhibit elasticity. However, it is important to also provide such components with other characteristics to ensure the wearer's comfort, such as softness, breathability and dryness. Accordingly, some conventional elastic components are constructed as a laminate made of an elastomeric film and one or more layers of nonwoven material. An issue with such conventional laminates is that the non-elastic nonwoven layers tend to bunch up or pucker in an uneven manner at portions that are not directly fixed to the elastomeric film. This causes the overall diaper construction to take on a sloppy appearance and the uneven bunching of nonwoven material may cause discomfort to the wearer.